A problem exists with regard to the use of equipment in remote locations or locations that are not designed to support or accommodate equipment. For example only and not by way of limitation, hunters take equipment, such as guns, bows and arrows, cameras and the like, into the woods. Once there, the problem is how and where to store the equipment before, after and during use.
The industry is replete with devices called “hanger products” designed to remedy these problems. Conventional hanger products are, again, primarily used in the field of hunting, again for example only. Also known as tree accessories, they are preferred by sportsmen who hunt from tree stands or other elevated posts. Hanger products are applied to trees by either a “screw-in”, or “strap-to” attachment mode. Once installed, they serve as a hands-free support in which to position essential gear. Considered accessory equipment, hanger products are devised for use with primary hunting gear. Examples of primary gear include: guns, bows, cameras, etc., while accessory hangers consist of products such as: shooting rests, bow hangers, and camera mounts, etc. Sporting goods companies produce each class of product in an array of styles and sizes, so that each unique version may distinctly position gear.
However, each particular version has its own drawbacks regarding installation and the location of gear. For example, the installation of screw style products prove laborious because they require a manual start and drive to the screw, while the installation of strap style products prove cumbersome due to their bulky designs. Once installed, the ability to position equipment is limited by the predetermined length and strict working style prescribed by each design. This lack of flexibility is often problematic for achieving different tree set-ups and orientations. That is, prior art devices come in various sizes but are not interchangeable such that a user is required to bring multiple devices in order to accommodate unknown circumstances. That is, a tree limb may dictate a longer or shorter hanger so both the long and short and intermediate hanger must be carried to be certain to get the proper set up for each situation.
Further once a user manages to get them installed there is a strong reluctance to remove them. Thus, prior art devices, which may be expensive, are often left in place and become subject to damage from the environment or theft.
Prior art devices, again, are complete sets for the most part. Applicant, however, is aware that some prior art devices come in two parts: a base and a hanger, for example. However, the two parts are unique to each other and can not receive other parts or pieces as may be desired or required.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a hanger system that is versatile and modifiable to accommodate any particular requirements of a specific location, that is easy to assemble and disassemble, that is inexpensive in its separate elements and, when desired, that leaves exposed only a single part when left in place.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a hanger system and method that is economical, versatile, interchangeable and easy to use.